


Chimney

by BarPurple



Series: Fandomas 2018 [22]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Christmas Fluff, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-29
Updated: 2018-12-29
Packaged: 2019-09-29 20:30:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17210414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BarPurple/pseuds/BarPurple
Summary: Gideon is going to prove that his friend Neal is wrong about Santa.





	Chimney

Gold was puzzling over the contraption by the fireplace. A net and tripwire were arranged around a plate of mince pies, and for some reason the nature camera from the garden was taped to the mantlepiece. It looked like some Wile E Coyote would order from Acme.

“Gideon!”

His youngest son slid into the room looking a touch nervous.

Gold waved his had at the contraption; “What’s all this in aid of?”

“Well, you see Neal said Santa wasn’t real…”

Gold interrupted him; “Wait, your brother told you that?”

He was going to throttle his eldest son. Gideon’s face scrunched up; “No Papa, not my brother Neal, Auntie Emma’s brother Neal.”

Gold shelved all thoughts of throttling; Emma’s brother was only a few months older than Gid. What where the chances of his daughter-in-law having a brother who shared a name with his son? It got very confusing sometimes.

Gid carried on explaining; “So, me and our Neal and Henry decided to prove him wrong by catching Santa. Only to take a picture, not to keep him or anything that would be mean, see there’s a rope to get out from inside the net.”

Gold smiled as Gid showed him how Santa would get out of the trap, and the instruction note they had put next to the plate of mince pies.

“I did want to put the net in the chimney. But Neal said that would be dangerous, and anyway the camera might not get a good picture because it’s so dark up there.”

Gold was grateful that Neal had talked Gid out of that idea. Having his son stuck up the chimney was not how he wanted to spend Christmas Eve.

“Okay, son. It’s a very good trap. We’ll just have to see if you get lucky enough to get a picture.”

They headed into the kitchen where the rest of the family was gathered. Neal caught Gold’s arm and whispered; “Don’t worry, I have a plan.”

Those words from Neal were guaranteed to make Gold worry more, but Belle caught his eye and winked at him. If Belle was in on this madness, then it would all be alright.

Just after midnight, Gold opened the front door to admit Jefferson, in his Santa suit. With Neal controlling the camera, Belle and Emma helped trap Santa. Gold was trying not to laugh at Jefferson hamming it up in his role. There was a moment of silent panic when they heard Gid’s bedroom door open, but Henry slipped upstairs to make sure that his uncle was only making a bathroom trip. Everyone breathed out when Henry came back down and gave them a thumbs up. They finished up by placing the presents under the tree, while Jefferson penned a note to Gid congratulating him on his clever trap.

Come the morning Gid was more excited that his trap had worked than he was by his presents. The next day when he saw Neal at the diner, he showed him the photos and grinned when Neal had to admit that maybe Santa was real after all.


End file.
